Thin, lightweight liquid crystal displays have become popular for use in electronic presentation devices, computer displays, and entertainment devices. In particular, active matrix addressed liquid crystal displays (most commonly of the thin film transistor type) offer high information content, full color, high contrast, and fast video refresh rate. However, these liquid crystal displays suffer from low transmission, typically 3-5%, which necessitates high power backlights and reduced ambient lighting. A major factor in the low transmission is the aperture ratio of about 30-40% to accommodate space for transistors and bus lines on the display.
It would be desirable to have a liquid crystal projection panel having improved brightness.